fnaf_sister_locationfandomcom-20200223-history
Circus Baby Minigame
Were you looking for the the cutscenes? The Circus Baby Minigame is a minigame accessible in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. It is accessed after dying roughly 5 times or by pressing the Circus Baby minigame character sprite in the bottom left corner of the Extras menu. Or by pressing the right side of the Back button if using Mobile. Gameplay The style and gameplay is similar to the Death Minigames in FNAF 2. It appears as a platformer where Circus Baby must feed the kids in the minigame cupcakes in under a minute (in the mobile version, you get 80 seconds). The 3 cupcake types are: *Pink: The player has 10 pink cupcakes to start with, which are used up when they hit a child. *Blue: The player next gets 4 blue cupcakes which fires 3 cupcakes at once, similar to a shotgun. *Green: The player finally gets 3 green cupcakes which go right through the child after they have been fed. *Ice Cream: Is obtained when all of the kids are fed, can be used at the beginning; spam to activate. Success can only be achieved by using specific cupcakes at specific areas at the minigame. To feed a child, you must shoot them twice with a pink or blue cupcake, or once with a green cupcake. It is necessary to give each child two cupcakes in order to give them full satisfaction. Endings There are 4 ways to end the minigame: *If you fall from one of the platforms, the minigame will end. *If the time runs out, the minigame will end. *If you reach the blue goal sign at the end, regardless of how many children are fed, the minigame will end. *If you instead feed every child and take the ice cream back to the start, there will be a cutscene where a little girl will walk up to Baby to take the ice cream. However, when she is close enough, Baby's body will open up, revealing a metal arm that grabs the girl and kills her with a loud shriek; The minigame will then end. This gives the player the second star and the keycard for the Good/Fake Ending on Night 5. Trivia *The girl killed in the fourth ending is William Afton's daughter. **This is proven to be true by the inter-night dialogue and Baby's story during Night 3. *Circus Baby appears to have blue eyes in the minigame, instead of green. this may be the first baby from Circus Baby's Pizza World, or possibly Ennard's Endoskeleton. *The soundtrack playing in the minigame is called "Turtle Crusher". **This is a reference to the Super Mario Bros series, where the characters can crush turtles. *In the mobile version, Circus Baby's sound when she kills The Daughter is different than PC version. Sounds Scream The scream made when baby kills the girl. WARNING! EXTREMELY LOUD! ---- Music The song that plays regularly when you don't have the ice cream. ---- The Music That plays when you have the Ice Cream. ---- Goal Sound ---- Circus Baby Jump: ---- Land: ---- Death: ---- Feeding a child a cupcake: ---- Collect: Gallery RegularKid.gif|The Kids' Idle animation. Give me more!.gif|What the kids look like when you give them a cupcake. StuffedKid.gif|Kids Pleased Animation. Goalpost.png|The Goal stand. Seizer.gif|The Goal after you complete the minigame without going to the beginning. Ice Cream Girl.gif|The Girl that appears when you go back to the beginning with the ice cream. BabyIdleL.gif|Circus Baby Idle left animation. BabyIdleR.gif|Circus Baby Idle right animation. Baby Sprite Idle.gif|Baby's left & right Idle animation. BabyWalkL.gif|Circus Baby walking left. BabyWalkR.gif|Circus Baby walking right. BabyWalkBoth.gif|Circus Baby walking left and right. BabyJumpBoth.gif|Circus Baby jumping. MiniDyingBaby.gif|Baby disintegrating after the time goes out or you fail the minigame. Baby Attack Big.gif|Baby Attacking the Little Girl. AndThenThereWasOne.gif|Circus Baby luring and killing the Daughter. I'm Sorry William.jpeg|''I just wanted to see her....'' HappySun.gif|The Happy Sun in the minigame. Cloud.png|A cloud that appears in the Minigame. DancingFlower.gif|The Dancing Flowers in the minigame. Transfer.gif|What appears before you encounter the Minigame after you've died. MinigameControls.png|The Controls for the Minigame. Ground.png|The ground in the minigame. 1580.png|The platforms in the minigame. 1583.png|The hills in the background of the minigame. 1590.png|The pink cupcake icon. 1592.png|The blue cupcake icon. 1594.png|The green cupcake icon. 1654.png|The ice cream icon. 1588.png|The pink cupcake icon, before it's collected. 1672.png|The blue cupcake icon, before it's collected. 1674.png|The green cupcake icon, before it's collected. 1681.png|The ice cream icon, before it's collected. Only appears when you feed all of the children. PinkCupcakeflash.gif|The blue cupcake icon, animated. Blueflash.gif|The blue cupcake icon, animated. Greenflash.gif|The green cupcake icon, animated. IceCream.gif|The ice cream icon, animated. SL_01_FINAL.gif|the first scene in the minigame (with spawning position of circus baby) SL_02_FINAL.gif|the second scene in the minigame SL_03_FINAL.gif|the third scene in the minigame SL_04_FINAL.gif|the fourth scene in the minigame SL_05_FINAL.gif|the fifth scene in the minigame SL_06_FINAL.gif|the sixth scene in the minigame SL_07_FINAL.gif|the seventh scene in the minigame SL_08_FINAL.gif|the eighth scene in the minigame SL_09_FINAL.gif|the ninth scene in the minigame SL_10_FINAL.gif|the tenth scene in the minigame (with ice cream) Category:Sister Location Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:FNaF Category:Mechanics Category:Food Category:Minigames Category:Extras Menu Category:Easter Egg Category:Cutscenes